A Love once known
by Pinksilverwerewolf
Summary: Love can heal all wounds but what if that love is in another time and place Hermione loved Remus and he loved her. So what's holding them back i suck at summeries timetravel fick rape and hope
1. Chapter 1

I do not own Harry Potter so don't sue me haha any how enjoy the story.

Herminoe sighed for the tenth time in five minutes if Harry and Ron didn't hurry up and get here she was going to go back to Grimmuld place without them. "Hey there Mione why don't you come and play with us" A strange voice purred in her ear sending shivers down her spine.

Pulling her wand out of her pocket she gasped when she felt the stranger grab her wrist spinning her around ripping the wand out of her hand.

The boy laughed as he pushed her up against the closet tree "naughty, naughty I don't remember saying wands were allowed" he purred nipping at her ear.

Trembling slightly she asked "what do you want ferret" Draco growled but smirked as he started to run her wand up and down her stomach "nothing but you should've really listened to me in fifth year you know"

Hermione gasped as she remembered what he had said.

**FLASHBACK**

Hermione cringed slightly as pain shot over her chest causing her to wake up. The young girl sighed as the smell of disinfectant burnt her nostrils. She honestly had no idea why Madame Pomfrey would use such foul stuff to clean the hospital wing.

Her thoughts were interrupted when she heard the soft creaking noise of the door being opened a jar.

Pretending to be asleep she listened as the footsteps came closer to her bed. Looking at her you would've thought that she was sleeping peacefully she had learnt to do this last summer when Sirius had insisted teaching her how to do it.

Tears formed in her eyes as she instantly thought about Sirius it was so unfair that he had to die he was like a father to her.

Because her real family were far to busy for her and only yelled when they did spend time with her.

Hermione's gasped as she felt someone cup there hand over her mouth while someone else held her down looking up she froze as she saw Draco sneering down on her.

Bending down to her ear he started to suck on it "What's the matter mudblood your little body guards aren't' here to help you now you know they aren't going to be around forever so you better watch out when there not"

**END FLASHBACK**

"So I guess that you do remember" he murmured before cupping her face in his hands and kissing her deeply on the lips.

Pushing her onto the ground he laid on top of her "Oh please don't stop struggling it only turns me on" he gasped in between breaths and undoing her top "Now it's time for some fun" he said hungrily

Harry and Ron walked along the park to where they were supposed to meet Hermione "man Mione is going to have our heads for this he murmured slightly with a large grin on his face. Harry laughed at his best friend "yeah if you were really concerned then why do you have a huge grin on your face"

Ron chuckled "I guess I mean what is she going to do throw a book at us" both boys continued to laugh when they heard a pop in front of them "watcher Harry what are you doing here without an order" before he could answer Moody strolled over to them grabbing them by the ears and apperated them to Grimmuld place where everyone was waiting anxiously for there return "Mate still like your dad" a familiar voice chuckled behind him.

"SIRIUS" both boys yelled running up to him giving him a huge hug "Bloody hell what happened to you your younger" Sirius laughed at the stunned looks on there faces and laughed "19 to be exact I can't wait to see the look on Mione's face" Sirius chuckled to himself looking for a sign of her.

Both boys turned to each other rather pale "MIONE"

Hermione could only cry as Draco raped her she had never felt so violated in her life. Everything hurt it was just so painful so could barely stand it.

Finally she felt Draco hope off of her "I'll see you soon" he muttered waving his wand putting there clothes back on "for round two" he murmured kissing her neck before disappearing into the night.

"HERMIONE" Hermione looked up as she heard her name being called out. Wiping her eyes she slowly walked out into the clearing to find Moody, Tonks, and Remus looking for her. Wiping her eyes she walked over to them.

Hermione was about to say something but realized that her voice box was simply refusing to work. "MIONE THANK GOODNESS YOUR ALL RIGHT" the two men looked up at the sound of Tonks's voice and immediately ran over to see if she was alright. After giving her a once over Moody went into a fit of rage.

"WHAT THE HELL POSSESSED YOU TO DO SOMETHING SO STUPID YOU HAD US ALL WORRIED WHAT DO YOU HAVE TO SAY FOR YOUR SELF"

Hermione started to shake at the anger in his voice as images of what Draco did rushed through her mind like a broken record player. "WHEN WE GET HOME YOU ARE NOT TO LEAVE THE HOUSE IS THAT UNDERSTOOD"

Hermione flinched at that home she couldn't go home Harry Ron and the rest of the order would be there they'll see the bruises and force feed me truth serum and blame me and make me go home and then dad will start hitting me again. No she couldn't go home she couldn't.

Hermione started to hypothentolate and started to run in the other direction she couldn't face them not now not ever they wouldn't understand what she had been through and they wouldn't all they would know that it was her fault and they would hate her for it.

Tonks gave him a sharp look "great you scared her off with your ranting now what are we going to do" Remus just shrugged "we should go back and get more people to help" Tonks paled as a thought hit her "you don't think that something could've happened and now she you know" Remus thought about this "I don't know but if that really did happen I don't think Harry is going to need to worry about you know who" Tonks nodded in a silent agreement before disappearing back to Grimmuld place.

"WHAT DO YOU MEAN YOU LEFT HER ALL ALONE IN THAT PARK WHILE YOU WENT TO PRACTICE QUIDITCH" Sirius roared at the younger teens that flinched at his wrath. "She said that she would be fine" "I DON'T GIVE A FUCK WHAT SHE SAID SHE COULD'VE BEEN SERIOUSLY HURT WHAT KIND OF FRIENDS ARE YOU LEAVING HER ALONE AT THIS TIME OF NIGHT"

Harry blinked back tears at what his godfather had yelled at them and secretly agreed what kind of friends were they. They should've been there to protect her and know they had know idea of where she could be.

Harry looked up just as the trio appeared and dread washed over him where was she.

Remus cleared his throat "we found her but she got scared of Moody's pep talk" Remus glared at Moody before continuing "and ran off" "But at least she is safe right" Ron said hopeful earning death glares from everyone in the room "No she was seriously hurt from what I could see she had bruises all over her body of what I could see" Remus said almost afraid for the boys he didn't know if he should've told Sirius that considering the history he had with the girl.

Sirius's face went bright red taking a few deep breathes he calmed himself down "alright fine we will go out and try to find her again and you to I will dill with you later" he whispered before running out of the house.

Hermione ran faster she loved to run she loved the aching feeling in her legs and the rest of her body the shortness of breath. Hermione shook her head trying to get the awful images of Malfoy out of her head and didn't notice the ditch she was about to run into.

Before she could stop herself she began to fall until darkness.

"Did you see the look on Snivvys face" Sirius said howling with laughter "yeah you have to admit that pink really is his color" James said smirking. It was a bright Saturday morning and the Marauders sixth year at Hogwarts were walking aimlessly around the school grounds with nothing better to do after pranking Severus. Suddenly Sirius gave a yelp when he tripped on something. "Padfoot are you alright buddy" James asked helping his fallen friend "yeah Prongsie but what the hell was that Moony"

Remus ignored his friend he was to busy staring at the beautiful but injured girl in front of them. "HEY Moony whose the chick" Sirius asked walking over to him "I don't know Peter go and get Dumbledore" James said kneeling next to the girl trying to wake her up.

"Gramps what are you doing here what's going on" Hermione asked rubbing her eyes with the back of her hands. Dumbledore smiled as he watched his granddaughter do this she reminded him so much of his late wife. His future self had sent him a letter warning him of what happened so he was prepared for this.

"My dear you have been sent back 20 years back into the past the year is 1977 and it is the first week back at Hogwarts my future self has sent your belongings here and I have taken the liberty to start you up a bank at Gringotts here is the key and some money for what not" Dumbledore said eye's twinkling under his half moon spectacles. "As soon as Poppy gives you the all clear you will be able to leave the infirmary you will still be in Gryffindor and the password is Love"

"Uh Miss you have some visitors that are going to blow up if they don't see you if you don't mind" Poppy huffed crossing her arms across her chest. Dumbledore chuckled "Send them in Poppy"

One minute later four boys came crashing in landing in a pile on the ground "Uh Boys I would like to introduce you to my granddaughter Hermione Granger, Hermione this is James Potter (James bows dramatically) Sirius Black (walks over and kisses her hand) Peter Pettigrew (waves shyly) and finally Remus Lupin (Smiles and says hello) smiling Hermione says hello to all the three boys.

"Now don't let the fact that she has a tattoo fool you Hermione is a lovely person" Dumbledore chuckled as the boys faces lit up. "Do you really can I see it Mione" Sirius asked jumping up and down like an over excited pup "Yeah can we Mione can we" James asked just as enthusicatly causing Hermione to laugh.

Pulling down her top near her right shoulder blade she turned to show them the tattoo. The tattoo was of a silver werewolf howling to the moon underneath it read **"WOLVERINE"** The boys gaped at it for a few seconds before Remus piped up "Why a werewolf there monsters"

Remus's friends gave him a sympathetic look before waiting for her to answer Hermione groaned "clearly you've never met a werewolf because they are NOT monsters they are beautiful creatures that are simply misunderstood now Voldermort is the biggest monster in the universe" Hermione said shuddering.

The four boys gasped and nearly jumped out of there skin Dumbledore however smiled "Well said but I must depart I have to find a suitable DADA teacher by Monday" Dumbledore sighed kissing Hermione on the forehead "if you need anything just call me ok Love you Rine" Suddenly Hermione had an idea "Gramps can I ask you something in private" Hermione asked sweetly.

Taking the hint the boys stood up and left saying that they would wait outside to take her to Gryffindor common room. "So what is troubling you Rine" Smiling Hermione shook her head "Oh nothing I just thought that I would do you a favor. I mean since that I already now the material back to front I thought that I could be the new DADA teacher if you will let me"

Hermione said biting her lip. Dumbledore laughed "that would be a wonderful idea Rine I would be honored if you came and taught here at Hogwarts and I believe that you are capable of doing so as well" Hermione beamed at her grandfather this was going to be a very interesting year.

Well that's the first chappie so I hope you enjoy peace out.

Pinksilverwerewolf ©


	2. hogesmead and teaching

I do not own Harry Potter but I'm glad you like my stories (cackles madly) anyway enjoy the story

"And I also brought your baby back with your stuff I told me how fond you are of her" Smiling Hermione hoped out of bed kissing her grandfather "This is so cool I can't wait to tell the others" Walking out of the room she smiled at the boys "Gentlemen I would like to introduce you to the new DADA teacher Me" Hermione said proudly pointing to herself. The boys looked stunned "but you look to young to be a teacher" Peter said dumbly "yeah wormtails right you look no older then 18-19 tops" Sirius concluded running a hand through his hair.

Hermione laughed out loud "Close but no I'm actually 16 I know it's a bit young but I already now all this stuff" Hermione shrugged at the looks on there faces. James laughed running a hand through his hair "That was a good one really I nearly believed you there for a second" Sirius and Peter joined in the laughing. Wiping a tear from his eye he sighed "Yeah we better go Sniverless isn't going to torture himself you know and I have a schedule to keep to" Sirius said his face becoming serious (ha-ha I LOVE IT) as he made his way to the great hall.

"Oh and what is that Padfoot shagging Clarissa again" Remus asked raising an eyebrow. Sirius gave Remus a pretend offended look "Remus how could you………..that was last week" The five teens laughed as they sat down and began to eat their lunch.

'She is so beautiful' Remus thought to himself as he watched her talk to Sirius with a smile on her face as she ate one of the pies. "So Remus looking forward to having me as a teacher?" Hermione asked smiling down at Remus "It feels a bit weird having a teacher the same age as us but hey it could work" Hermione smiled satisfied with the answer.

"So after lunch would you like to come with me to Hogsmead I need to get some books for the lessons I'm preparing for" James spat his pumpkin juice over the table "shit you weren't joking were you Mione?" Hermione laughed "nope I'm being serious" "HEY I'm Sirius" Sirius retorted through a mouthful of potato.

Arriving at Hogsmead they made there way to the three broomsticks first "So I'll go and get the books and you guys can go look at whatever you want then we'll meet back here at 5 k" Hermione asked taking a sip of butterbeer. Sure the boys were nice and all but she didn't want to get overly attached. James shook his head flinging his arm around her shoulder "Nope darling friend of mine we are here for you" "Yeah we're your nights in shimmering armor and as such are here to make sure nothing happens" Sirius added throwing his arm around her waist "So off we go to our dooms" James said dramatically pulling her towards the bookshop "It's called a bookshop" Remus said laughing holding Hermione's hand. "Wow I feel so loved" Hermione said laughing grabbing hold of Peter's hand who blushed slightly.

"So oh fair maiden what books do you need" James said bowing while he opened the door. Taking out the list she replied "Well I need the all these books so if we each take a section we can spilt up and meet up in fifteen ok James and Sirius can go and me, Remus and Peter can go and get these books" "So Peter do you like DADA?" Peter blushed as he held out the basket to carry the books in "Well uh I'm not very good actually" Hermione smiled kissing his cheek "That's ok with me as a teacher you'll be good in no time. So what about you Remus?" Remus smiled proudly "It's my best subject milady" Remus said bowing kissing her hand. Hermione blushed 'he is so gorgeous' "Well we should be getting back" Hermione said blushing.

Hermione sighed as she walked up to the teachers table and sat down next to Professor Vector. She could feel all the boys' eyes on her and she felt extremely uncomfortable. Suddenly she was wishing that she hadn't worn the black mini skirt and white tank top and high heel boots, she had also dyed pink streaks through her hair. Suddenly the entire room went silent as Dumbledore stood up to make his announcements "Hello I would just like to introduce you to your new DADA teacher and I'm proud to say my granddaughter Professor Hermione Granger please make her feel welcome" Hermione blushed when half the male population began to wolf whistle and make comments "HEY WILL YOU MARRY ME" "HEY SEXY CAN I HAVE YOUR NUMBER"

The marauders growled at this and pulled out their wands "We better keep an eye on her" Sirius whispered eying some fifth year Gryffindors who were undressing her with their eyes. James nodded as he stared at the food as it appeared "I don't know about you guys but I have this sudden urge to protect her like she's my sister or something" Sirius nodded "Yeah I know what you mean" Remus blushed ever since he had met Hermione he had developed a crush on the girl.

Hermione groaned as she heard her alarm go off 'Oh great my first day here teaching and I'm stuck with Malfoy. Hermione froze as images of Draco flashed through her mind. Quickly pushing them aside Hermione quickly got out of bed and got dressed in a pair of army style hip huggers and a pale blue tank top that tied up at the back and neck. Making her way to the Gryffindor Common room she smiled when she saw the boys waiting for her. "Mione sweetie your up Padfoot was about to come up and drag you down" James said hugging Hermione and kissing her forehead. The past two days the teens had gotten closer like siblings "Hey how's my favorite brothers" Hermione asked hugging all the boys both holding hands with Remus and Peter who blushed and looked away. "So shall we go and have breakfast sister dearest?" Sirius asked wrapping his arms around her waist so that he was walking behind her.

Hermione smiled "Sure I don't want you to starve" The other boys laughed as they left. Hermione smiled as she ate her breakfast "so what do you have first?" She asked curious. James pulled out his timetable "Double potion with the Sytherins and then double periods of DADA with you" He added brightly smiling at the girl who smiled back. "That's great because I want you to meet my baby" The boys gave her a questioning look but continued with their breakfasts.

Hermione gulped as she waited for the sixth years to come. She felt so nervous she had never dreamed that she would be teaching people her own age she always left that to Harry. And Malfoy how could she look him in the eye after what his son had done to her they were like two peas in a pod. Her thoughts were interrupted when she heard the door open and watched as the kids file in. James, Sirius, Remus and Peter give her encouraging looks before sitting down. Clearing her throat she walked to the front of the class "Hello as you know I'm Hermione Granger I'm your DADA teacher I'm a bit new at this so I'm a bit nervous feel free to use my first name and don't be afraid to ask me anything I'm here to help"

"So for the first topic we are going to learn about is werewolves I hope that everyone has brought there-" Hermione was interrupted when a few of the class shrieked in fear "THERE'S WEREWOLF BEHIND YOU" The marauders jumped up and pulled their wands out and pointed it at the wolf who growled showing off it's razor sharp teeth. Hermione laughed as she picked up the werewolf and kissing its forehead "AAWW don't be scared she's my baby class I would like you to meet Arana. Arana say hello"

Lifting her paw to her mouth Arana made a kissing noise before making a blowing motion causing the girls to go AAAAWWWW expect the Slytherins looked disgusted "How can you touch that thing its disgusting" A blonde haired Slytherin shouted shaking slightly "Are you crazy it could bite you and then you'll be a fifthly half breed" Hermione saw red as she saw the boys look sympathetically at Remus who looked like he wanted to die. 'Calm down you can't blame her she's a Slytherin' sighing she forced a smile "I'm sorry miss what was your name?" "Kayla Malfoy" Hermione visibly cringed at the name "Well Miss Malfoy you don't have to worry because even if Arana did bite me I'm immune to werewolf venom" The class looked at her stunned "What do you mean immuned to werewolf venom" Peter asked looking at her with big eyes "I mean that werewolf venom doesn't effect me. So we should probably go back to the rest of the class" The class nodded wearily not wanting to get in the way of the werewolf "So can anyone tell me what a werewolf is?" "A monster"

The Slytherins laughed at this while the Gryffindors growled. Hermione sighed she suddenly felt drained all her energy was slowly leaving her body. Smiling to herself she whispered class dismissed before darkness consumed her.

In a flash Remus, Sirius, James and Peter were on their feet and making there way to her but Arana had other ideas because she was instantly in front of Hermione and baring her teeth at the boys who drew out their wands "What now Arana won't let us near her" Sirius asked desperately looking around the classroom. Remus shrugged at this "Werewolves are really protective of those they love"

"We can see that Moony but what are we going to do about it?" James said trying to get past the werewolf and not get bitten at the same time. "Why doesn't someone go and fetch Dumbledore?" Peter asked shaking looking down at Hermione. After growling at a blonde haired girl to get the headmaster Sirius ordered the rest of the classes to wait outside and didn't hold any objections. After five minutes the headmaster came into the room "Arana go outside into the forest" he ordered pointing out the window which the werewolf jumped out of.

"Hhmm what's going on?" Hermione mumbled as she slowly regained consciousness. Remus smiled Your in the hospital wing you fainted.

Well I'm going to leave it here sorry it took so long to update at least once a week from now on I do not own Harry Potter.

Keep smiling hate French, just joking don't hurt me (whimpers as French lovers bash me with baguettes)


End file.
